


Never Surrender

by BeautifulThief



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/pseuds/BeautifulThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets and drabbles originally written for KagaKuro on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in the ER AU

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for each ficlet (if required) will be in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 7/9/2014 for an anonymous asker on tumblr for the AU ficlet meme:
> 
> 15\. meeting in the E.R/A&E au

Taiga had come across the guy mostly because he’d tripped over his passed out body on the sidewalk.

At first he’d gotten mad because he’d been sent sprawling, and he now had some nasty grazes on his arms, and maybe some burns because the sidewalk was  _hot_ , because it was the middle of summer and it was disgustingly hot today, but then he’d realised that he’d tripped over _a person_ who was… definitely unconscious.

He wasn’t entirely sure how long this guy had been lying here, but it was definitely some kind of heatstroke-y thing he was suffering from; he recognised it from work. Either way, the guy was out cold - well, except not because his skin felt really hot.

Since he wasn’t sure if he’d maybe broken his ribs or something tripping over him, he kind of felt morally obligated to taking this poor bastard to the emergency room. He could probably treat the heatstroke himself, but if he’d actually hurt the guy tripping over him, well…

Fireman’s carry probably wasn’t the best way to haul the guy to the emergency room, but it _was_ the easiest.

The guy stirred in the coolness of the ER while Taiga waited for the guy’s turn to be seen. This guy wasn’t the only one in here for heatstroke today - Taiga’d been left with a cool damp cloth to put around the guy’s neck as the ER doctors and nurses bustled about.

"Oi, are you alright?" he asked. The guy cracked open his eyes - holy shit they were _really blue_.

He blinked, and looked around. “…am I in the emergency room?”

“I tripped on you,” Taiga grumbled.

”I apologise,” the man said. “Thank you for taking care of me anyway.”

“Stupid!” Taiga muttered, feeling his face flush. “As if I was going to leave someone collapsed on the ground!”

The guy’s lips quirked in a little smile, and Taiga jumped up.

”I’m going to get you some water,” he announced, and tried to ignore the way his heart had started hammering away in his chest.


	2. Writer and Editor AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 8/9/2014 for szczepter on tumblr for the AU ficlet meme:
> 
> 12\. writer and editor au

"Your manuscript is late."

Taiga yelped, jumping from his seat so fast he banged his knee against his desk.

Kuroko stared him down as he rubbed the throbbing spot, and he scowled back at him before collapsing into his chair again. “I have writer’s block. How did you even get in here?”

"You gave me a key, remember, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said, and he crouched a little to be face to face with Taiga as he slouched in the chair. Kuroko patted his hand. "You should have just told me you were blocked."

Taiga rubbed his face. “I was hoping that something would come to me,” he admitted.

Kuroko looked at his face closely. “…when was the last time you slept?”

He wracked his brain for an answer. “What day is it?”

Kuroko sighed and stood up. “Okay. Get up, Kagami-kun. You’re going to bed, and I’ll come back after I negotiate a new deadline for your manuscript. Then when you wake up, we’ll talk about what’s not working for you.”

"I love you," Taiga said to him. "You’re amazing."

Kuroko smiled slightly. “You should say that when you’re not so sleep deprived, Kagami-kun.”


	3. Knocking on the Wrong Door AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 2/10/2014 for cholopenguin on tumblr for the AU ficlet meme:
> 
> 28\. knocking on the wrong door au

In all fairness, Taiga’s memory was not particularly good.

This was not news to him; Taiga’s poor performance at school was not entirely due to his lack of work ethic, although that had surely played a part too.

So really, as embarrassing as this situation was, it was hardly enormously _surprising_ that it had happened.

The door he’d been ringing the bell for repeatedly, thinking that it was Tatsuya’s, had opened and there had been a man there who was _definitely_ not Tatsuya, and was also not Tatsuya’s type. He looked a little sleepy, like he’d just been woken up. Probably because Taiga had just woken him up by repeatedly ringing on his doorbell.

He wasn’t sure if it was the worst part, but it was definitely pretty bad that Taiga thought this guy was really cute and he’d probably blown his chance with him already.

"I’m so sorry," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought this was my brother’s apartment."

To his credit, the guy who he’d just woken up didn’t seem too upset. Actually, he didn’t seem too _anything_ ; his face was pretty much expressionless.

"You don’t look like any of my neighbours," the man said; his voice was gentle and Taiga could probably listen to it for the rest of his life. _Damn it_.

"Oh, we’re not… _brothers_ brothers, we’re… it’s a long story. Anyway. Himuro Tatsuya. That’s my brother. I’m _really_ sorry.”

The man’s mouth quirked. “Himuro-san lives two doors down on the left,” he answered. “It’s quite alright…”

"Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami-san," he finished. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I probably should have been getting up anyway."

"Oh god, I’m _really_ sorry,” Taiga said again. “Can I make it up to you somehow?”

Kuroko ducked back into his apartment, and for a moment Taiga thought he was about to get the door to the face he’d deserved a few minutes ago when Kuroko had answered it, but then Kuroko came back and pressed something into his hand.

"If you had plans with your brother, I’d rather not keep you from them," Kuroko said, "but if you really want to make it up to me, you can call me later."

Taiga felt his jaw drop, and Kuroko smiled slightly before closing his door.


End file.
